Want to Have Some Fun
by alexz lyric dumbledor
Summary: A kinky remix of the Sisterhood!


**Want To Have Some Fun?**

**By: Meanie Head**

**I do NOT own any of this movie/book, and if you think I do, you are crazy!**

**This thought came randomly to my head, it is a one shot no mater what and will be that way. If I have requests for a sequel, so be it, I will write one, but until then…**

I walked down the hall to the family room in my empty house. I was home alone for the week because my dad was gone on a business trip. I was okay with being alone, seeing as I normally am what with my dad always gone and being and only child. He hadn't remarried or even dated since the death of my mother. I will tell you now, that my three best friends are all I have, Tibby, Carmen, and Lena. I am Bridget. I was supposed to have a twin but sadly, he died at birth. Aside from my friends, I have my boyfriend Eric, but I don't have him all the time. He is at a different college and I am not supposed to see him for another week. I am going up to his dorms to visit. He is graduating this year, my freshman year in college. He is going to move into the town that I go to college in and I cannot wait to have him full time. I am just so siked and right now, I really want someone here, so, when I heard the doorbell ring, I figured fate was on my side.

"OH MY GOSH" I yelled and jumped on Eric as soon as I saw it was him at the door.

"I missed you too." He chuckled as I helped him bring his bags to my room after closing the door.

"I didn't think I would see you until next week! Why aren't you at college?"

"I couldn't wait to see you, is that so bad?" he wrapped his arms around my waist as I made room for his stuff. I turned so that our faces were only inches apart and planted a polite kiss on his lips which he forcefully turned into a deep, passionate kiss with tongue and that turned into a make out session. He backed me up to my bed and lay me down. We rolled around a while, then I started tugging at his shirt until finally he lifted his arms, granting me permission to pull it off and roam around his bare torso. Moments later he did the same to me only I had a bra that took him a little effort to get off what with me pulling him onto me every time he lifted me up to unhook it. Finally he removed it along with my shorts and as I pulled his off he started on my lacey underwear. I let him pull it off as I pull off his boxers. He was now kissing not only my lips and neck but my whole body. It was as though we were in our own world without anyone else. I opened my bedside drawer roughly and pulled out a condom. If we were going to go all the way, this time I wanted to be safe. He slid it on and we continued kissing and stroking each other until he and I couldn't stand it any longer. He got on top of me and gently put himself in me and then started moving up and down slowly as I moaned and screamed with pain but pleasure. I liked it, but I had to admit it hurt.

He and I went on and about an hour later, he rolled off of me. We were both sweaty and sticky and yet all I knew was that it was the most complete I had felt in a while. I rolled to the edge of the bed and started to get up when Tibby and Brian McBrian walked into my room. Brian stood there in aw as I stood there in shock trying to cover myself with help from Eric handing me a blanket and Tibby sat there laughing.

"TIBBY! What are you laughing at? This is embarrassing!" At that moment Tibby walked up to me and whispered into my ear that she wanted to ask me something and to come into the kitchen. I followed leaving Brian at the door and Eric still in bed.

"Bee, I just got a wild thought."

"Tell." I love wild things!

"What if you, me, Brian, and Eric all were in there, together?"

"It would be kinky, and wild. I'm game if your game. I don't know about Eric or Brian but if you take Eric and I take Brian, I think it'll work."

"Deal. All you have to do is walk up to him and kiss him, I'll do the same with Eric."

"Okay, lets go." We walked back to my room where both boys were clothed and sitting on my window seat. I walked straight up to Brian parallel to Tibby and at the exact same time we both kissed each other's boyfriend. It was fun, wild and I knew the guys liked it.

"Whoa Whoa Whoa!" Eric pulled away first, followed by a reluctant Brian.

"What?" Tibby asked plainly.

"What are you two up too?"

"It'll be fun, wild, and kinky to boot, come on guys, you cannot say you didn't like that Brian." I said.

"Well, who wouldn't?" he asked quite bluntly, I had a feeling it was also his idea, not only Tibby's.

"Come on Eric, I just think it'll be fun, plus, you and Brian will have two girls instead of just one."

"Well, you do have a point there." He said jumping onto Tibby and Brian did the same with me. We all stripped while a lot of kissing was going on then finally made it to my huge king size bed. I pulled out two condoms this time. If anything, I wanted to be safe with whoever. Tib and I talked as Eric and Brian pulled the condoms on. I jumped on Brian and that made Eric jealous although he had Tibby on top of him. I threw Brian on his back and lowered myself onto his member. It was fun actually. Normally I am on bottom but this time I was in charge I quickly moved up and down, Tibby doing the same with Eric. Brian started fondling my breasts and squeezing my butt as Eric folded his arms behind his head as if to relax what with Tibby and I having noisy orgasms, I didn't see how he could. A little later, I got off of Brian and pulled Tibby off of Eric. She brushed it off and went over to Brian continuing where she left off with him as I jumped on Eric planting kisses all over him. He unfolded his arms, wrapping them around my waist as we kissed and rolled around being careful not to hit Tibby and Brian. After about ten minutes of that, I pulled out of his grip and slid down so that I could lay gentle kisses all over his member and started sucking. I was moaning and he was smiling. I was so absorbed, I didn't notice that Brian had started fondling my boobs from behind as Tibby did the same to him as I was doing to Eric. We were having so much fun as time passed and it became midnight. At that point we had all been laying there for a half hour or so talking as I snuggled up to Eric and Tibby snuggled up to Brian.

"I don't know about all of you, but I am hungry." I said getting up and pulling Eric's button up shirt and boxers on.

"I second that." Eric said getting up pulling his boxers off of me and putting them on as I pulled on my lacey underwear.

"I was wearing those!" I said while walking into the kitchen as Tibby got up and pulled on her underwear and Brian's shirt and Brian got up and pulled on his boxers.

"What do we eat?" The boys asked in unison.

"Tibby and I can make pizza." I said as Tibby walked in and pulled out tomato sauce. "You two go watch TV and leave the kitchen to us!" I said shooing them out.

"Hmmm, what toppings should we use?"

"Pepperoni and pineapple, my favorite!" I said.

"Okay." I pulled out some pre-made dough that I had for earlier tonight and then the pineapple. Tibby pulled out a stick of pepperoni and cut it into small circular slices.

"So, how did ya like my girl in there?" Eric chuckled as he watched Brian staring at me.

"Huh? Oh, um, she's okay."

"I'm only okay?" I asked winking at Tibby who was stifling a laugh.

"Oh come on Brian, we all know that Bee's got the moves." Tibby said as I danced up to him, my lacey underwear showing.

"Okay, okay, she's great." I kissed him on the cheek as he blushed and I sat on Eric's lap.

"Thank you." I giggled at Tibby who walked in after setting the timer and putting the pizza in the oven.

"So, what to do, what to do?" Eric said placing his hands on my bare thighs.

"Hm, well, I don't know about you Tib, but I'm gonna put a bra on." I said walking into my room and finding my cutest bra then putting it on. And removing Eric's shirt, I was still hot from all that rolling around, and I guessed Tibby was also because she did the same.

We walked into the room with the boys to find Brian looking at pictures on the mantle, and Eric watching basketball.

"Jeez you two, don't look so alive." I said and went into the kitchen to take the pizza out. "Pizzas ready!" I yelled as they all sat at the table in the dining room. I went and got glasses and then poured soda in and passed them around as we all ate the pizza.

So? What sis ya think of my kinky lil tweist…… I know I suck!


End file.
